


炖肉30题

by DawnShadow27



Series: 炖肉30题 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: Bottom!Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, 炖肉30题
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnShadow27/pseuds/DawnShadow27
Summary: 虽然说是30题，但是其实并没有完整的剧情，每一题都是片段式的肉，能接受的话就看吧。





	1. 年龄差

“蓝波！你……？”突然被宠爱的弟弟推搡到靠在墙上，对方带着酒味的舌尖侵入口腔，笨拙地扫过贝齿。黑色卷发的少年还在生长期，这样的亲吻都要纲吉配合地低下头才能进行。

两只手搭在肩膀上，手上轻使力道，蓝波就被推开了。“呼……真是的，你怎么突然喝醉了？”棕发的男人结束了这个吻，喘息着抱怨道：“明明还是孩子就不要喝酒啊。”

蓝波僵硬了身体，双手紧握成拳，“我才没有喝醉！”明明已经决定做个大人不能再随便哭泣了，但是被拒绝的受伤还是让蓝波感到非常委屈，他微仰着头看着自己最爱的哥哥，酒精给他带来勇气，让他问出自己最疑惑的问题，“为什么我就不可以！狱寺、山本，甚至云雀和六道骸都可以，为什么要拒绝我！我明明也是你的守护者啊！”

纲吉的表情有些复杂，他叹了一口气，依旧是带着宠溺的口吻哄着他：“蓝波，你还是个孩子，早恋的话我不反对，找同龄人就可以了，当然，记得做好安全措施。”

“我已经15岁了！”蓝波激动地大喊，“Reborn他明明比我还小，为什么他都能随便上你的床，我就不行！”

自从解开了彩虹之子的诅咒，Reborn的身体开始慢慢长大，虽然按照正常的身体年龄他应该只有10岁，但是不知道他用了什么方法把自己的身体调节到了16、7岁的模样。

蓝波并不蠢，在他十岁的时候就发现了自己和了平大哥被排挤在守护者和首领秘密关系之外的事实。最开始出手的应该是山本，然后是身体成长到少年模样的Reborn，接着应该是被Reborn开解后的纲吉主动接纳了狱寺，云雀和六道骸是在他12岁也就是纲吉22岁的时候。蓝波以为很快就能轮到自己的，但是到了已经能毫发无损完成家族任务的现在，自己依旧没有接收到任何来自首领的暗示。

15岁生日的那天蓝波曾在生日聚会上拐弯抹角地提示纲吉自己长大了，希望首领能让他承担更多守护者的责任，得到的依旧是纲吉看小孩子的目光。明明过生日应该是很开心的一天，但是再多的礼物带来的喜悦都在看到一个场景后消失无踪，那是在首领卧室门缝处偷窥到的场景，他看到了被男人压在身下喘息呻吟的首领，那是他最喜欢的哥哥，也是他从未见过的沢田纲吉的另一面。

“蓝波大人长大了，我已经不是孩子了。”蓝波第一次强硬地要求纲吉正面回应，“如果我在外面随随便便找人的话，万一是坏人，彭格列和波维诺会受到影响的。”他扯着乱七八糟的理由，委屈巴巴地看着身前温柔的男人，“第一次的话，我希望是你来教我。”没错，只要有第一次就够了，有了第一次就能让首领改掉自己是小孩子的观念，之后再有第二次、第三次，很快就能构成稳定的关系了。“这也不可以吗？就是做爱而已啊！”辗转于不同守护者身边的首领，怎么可能会排斥和男人上床，如果不愿意的话，那就说明排斥的是自己而已。蓝波大人才不会让这样的事发生！他一直一直都在追赶着，想要和保护自己的哥哥们并肩而行。

 

“……蓝波，吻痕不是咬出来的。”全身赤裸的男人躺在床上，哭笑不得地看着长大的少年急切得像刚刚得到肉骨头的狗狗那样啃咬自己的皮肤。他耐心地引导着，“用嘴唇不要用牙齿，上下唇稍微打开一点点，吮吸的力道不要太重不然会弄疼我。”

蓝波按捺住心中的急切，听从对方的指挥，吮吸的力度要足以弄破皮肤下的毛细血管但是又不能弄疼对方，这是门大学问。吻痕也不是吮吸结束后就出现，脖颈的浅粉色痕迹直到他下滑到腹部时才慢慢浮现。

男人的阴部被剃光了所有的毛发，三角区光溜溜地一览无遗，这种恶劣行径大概只有六道骸或者Reborn才能做出来。半翘的阴茎说明他并非毫无感觉，蓝波跃跃欲试地想要看到更多对方沉迷情欲的模样，就像曾经他在门缝处偷窥到的那样。

在腹部逗留了一段时间，那濡湿的触感又从膝窝一路蜿蜒到大腿根部，纲吉看了一眼蓝波挺立的性器官，纯意大利血统带来的人种优势，自己在他那个年纪可没有这个大小。顺手从床头柜捞出一管润滑剂还有几盒均已开封的尺寸不一的避孕套，说道：“你看一下哪盒尺寸比较合适。”

蓝波眨了眨眼，有些嫉妒地坐直身体扒拉这几盒套子，勉勉强强地从中挑出一盒大号后就把其他几盒眼不见心不烦地丢回原位，18只装一盒的包装里零散地躺着四个安全套，蓝波拿起一片撕开包装就往自己的阴茎上套，戴上去很简单，但是戴稳不让尾部滑到柱身上去就有点难。

纲吉在蓝波研究套子的时候就拧开了润滑剂的盖子，将右手中间三根手指从指间到指根都涂上润滑。

蓝波在研究安全套时听到了纲吉的呻吟声，抬起头就看到正前方的艳丽景象。代表了地位的戒指被取下，修长的中指伸进臀间的缝隙，后穴一张一合地吞咽下那根中指，食指的指间试探性地在穴口处戳弄，在臀部稍微抬高以后刺了进去。“唔嗯……”两根手指在肉穴中抽弄扩张，笔直的双腿绷紧了肌肉，腹部随着手上的动作一起一伏，喘息和呻吟从唇齿中泄露而出，半闭的眼帘、被汗水打湿的细碎刘海、脸颊处被情欲染上的红晕。这一切都让蓝波感觉自己下身要炸掉了一样。

在对方把第三根手指伸进身体时，蓝波突然凑上前把他的右腿架到自己左臂上。纲吉因为他的动作导致原本在扩张的手指在内壁狠狠地刮蹭了一下，突然的刺激让他瞬间绷紧脚趾，“蓝……蓝波……哈啊……”突然的刺激让手臂失去力气，原本在深处探索的手指随着手臂的动作滑出了后穴。

水淋淋的肉穴微微张开着缝隙，这是再明显不过的暗示了，蓝波右手扶着阴茎抵在穴口。“彭格列，我……要进去了。”

没有反对和抗拒。蓝波就当做这是赞同了。

阴茎插进去的时候被软肉裹住，肠道蠕动着紧紧地绞住火热的性器，舒服得就像置身天堂一样。

“哈啊……快点……再快……一点……呼嗯……蓝波……”

纲吉的声音回荡在耳边，这就是他一直期待的，和首领更进一步的肉体交合。蓝波跪在床上，迷恋地看着那遍布色情痕迹地身躯在自己的冲撞中颤抖，带着喘息的呻吟就跟他曾经听到的一样，哦不对，还是有一点不同的，就是名字从其他人的换成了自己的。那棕色的瞳孔里印着的是自己的身影，生理泪水从他眼角划过消失在鬓间，这种感觉就跟自己把对方肏哭了没什么两样。

 

正闭着眼在情欲中享受的纲吉突然发现身上的动静一顿，蓝波直接趴在自己身上喘息起来。这个反应……等等难道是……纲吉呆了呆，“蓝波？”不会是真的吧？这才多久？

“我也不想的呜呜呜，彭格列呜……”熟悉的哭声，蓝波抬起脸，眼泪控制不住地划过脸颊，他抽泣着辩解到：“再等一下，马上就能硬了呜呜呜……蓝波大人，蓝波大人很持久的！呜哇啊啊啊啊……要……忍……耐……！”

“噗嗤！”纲吉忍不住笑出了声，揉了揉对方脑袋，“没关系的，第一次都是这样的。你先出来吧，不应期没那么快结束的啦。”

“呜呜呜……彭格列第一次也是这样的吗？其他人也是吗？”蓝波抽抽噎噎地把自己的下体从那个舒适的地方拔出来。

我的第一次……人都被做昏过去了怎么可能记得住啊，纲吉打着哈哈，“嗯嗯，大家都是这样的，所以没关系的，别哭啦。”

蓝波依旧哭个不停，“呜呜呜……彭……彭格列……套子好像没出来……呜哇，掉在里面了呜呜呜……”

“……呃……没关系，话说回来蓝波你是不是拿的型号不对啊，安全套应该不会脱落的才对啊。”纲吉无奈的看了眼自己还精神十足地阴茎，后穴的确是还有异物感，但是因为身体习惯性地期待更多的快感，他本来以为那是错觉来着。

“蓝波大人，呜……拿的是大号的……我也不知道对不对。”

那碧绿色的水汪汪的眼睛小心翼翼地观察着自己的表情。纲吉开口道：“听好了哦，蓝波。带安全套一定要带合适的大小，带偏小的容易阳痿，带偏大的就容易像现在这样做的时候就掉出来。不管哪种情况都很危险的。”纲吉从床上爬起来，稍微背对着蓝波，手指熟练地伸进后方摸索，把那已经卷成一团的安全套夹了出来。

“蓝波大人……嗝……知道了。”蓝波被“阳痿”、“掉出来”的字眼吓得打了个嗝，急急忙忙地保证道：“下次蓝波大人会注意的，我下次也不会那么快就射出来的！所以……所以……”他急切地抓着纲吉的手臂，紧张地说起话来都结结巴巴的了。

纲吉侧着脸看了他几秒，露出如往常一样宠溺的微笑，用手指刮了刮他哭得一塌糊涂的眼角，就在蓝波失落地准备低下头时，他扯过薄被盖住自己的身躯，说道：“那蓝波下次也要加油让我舒服一点哦。今天已经很晚了，我明天还要批很多文件呢。”

蓝波楞了一下，反应过来后开心地笑着点了点头，凑过去亲了亲对方的嘴角，眼里洋溢着最纯粹的喜悦，“蓝波大人就不打扰你了，早点休息。”说完他就奔下床将之前散落在地的衣物穿上急匆匆地蹦跶出门。黑色卷发的脑袋在门缝处晃了晃，“Tsuna，buona notte！”

纲吉怔怔了看了眼关闭的门扉，掀开被单，萎靡的柱体半翘不翘。“还真是个孩子呢。”他叹着气随手糊弄着身体的欲望。

解决完欲求后还要去洗漱，明天除了工作还要和其他几个人解释蓝波的情况，明天绝对是鸡飞狗跳的一天啊。

 

——END——  
“buona notte”是意大利语的晚安


	2. 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章6927，（划掉）骸境泽（划掉）皮皮骸上线！

门口处穿来三声叩响，纲吉从文件堆里抬起头，还没来得及说请进，外面的人直接推门而入。

“KUFUFUFU，看起来你今天很忙呢，沢田纲吉。”梳着奇怪凤梨发型的青年走了进来。

“啊……是骸啊。”纲吉揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，扬起一丝微笑，“欢迎回家。”

六道骸带着黑色手套的手上拿着一叠薄薄的文件，他随手将文件扔到办公桌上，“任务完成了。”他简单了一句话把报告带过，一如既往地继续说着恶劣的话，“那个家族已经被我全部解决掉了，你满意了吗？黑手党教父大人。”

纲吉翻阅着这份任务报告，粗略地看完以后舒了一口气，他带着歉意的口吻对对方说道：“任务完成得很好，辛苦你了，骸。最近大家都很忙，只有你有实力毫发无损地解决这个任务。让你做了不喜欢的事，我很抱歉。”

“KUFUFUFUFU，你在说什么傻话？歼灭全世界的黑手党可是我的目标，毁掉一个家族而已，这可是我最喜欢干的事了。倒是你。”他捏住纲吉的下巴，“你刚才的眼神真的是让我很不愉快。”

纲吉顺着他的力道抬起头，“我刚刚的眼神让你不舒服了吗？……抱歉。”

“一个借着妇女和小孩身体走私毒品的家族罢了，你还因为这些肮脏的黑手党死去而难过？在我这个杀人犯面前哀悼受害者，你还真是不把我放在眼里。”骸的指间轻轻用力但是又马上松开了。

纲吉蹙了蹙眉头，抓住他的手，“不管怎么样，都是我下令要杀死他们的，如果论起肮脏的话，我也不干净。让你替我做这些污秽的事，我……我才是杀人犯，骸你只是被我借助的工具而已。”

“哦呀？你的意思是我只配当你的工具吗？KUFUFUFU，还真的说得出口啊，沢田纲吉。”六道骸反手捏住他的手腕。

“你又在断章取义了，骸。我只是想告诉你，命令是我下的，就算是罪孽也是回归到我身上，跟你无关。”纲吉棕色的眼瞳里划过悲悯，“不管是借着什么理由，杀人都是罪，这是我的罪。”

“……真是……愚蠢。”六道骸低下头，含住他的双唇，这个男人一如多年，永远都是那么天真。他一直一直在等待这束照进他生命的光被黑暗吞没，这样就能证明他一直以来的坚持是正确的——这个世界不会有光明。

但是那道光却是献祭一般地在焚烧着黑暗，焚烧着我看到的那些代表了“恶”的罪孽。

天真地想要保护一切，连自己这个曾经的敌人都要纳入羽下，真可笑，想要让从地狱中爬出来的恶鬼远离罪孽，用自己纯洁的翅膀接受黑暗以庇护早就在黑暗中沉沦的人，真是，天真愚蠢的男人啊。

我已经亲手握住了我的光，又怎么可能会允许他被黑暗熄灭。

“KUFUFUFU，如果真的感到罪恶的话，不如补偿我一下。”骸暗示性地舔了舔他的嘴唇。“用你的身体来补偿我。”

纲吉睫毛轻颤，半是拒绝地说道：“我还有很多文件没有批完，如果你真的想要，晚上我们再……”

“不行哦，我现在就要，在这里，你的办公桌上。”骸绕过宽大的桌子，将桌面上的文件随意堆叠到一起，直接把他的上半身按倒桌面上。

“等……等等，骸！”纲吉慌乱地后撑着身子，“你这样放文件会乱的！”

“KUFUFUFU，你还有心思管这些无用的死物吗？”直接扯开对方的领结，领带随手扔到地上，幻觉化为藤蔓缠绕住腰间和手腕，皮带随着“咔嗒”一声被解开。

骸的手按在他的后颈上，伸出舌头仔细地舔舐那凸起的喉结。

“唔……骸，你不要再用幻觉了。”纲吉扭了扭身体，细小的藤蔓从手腕的袖口一路蔓延而上，腰间的绽放的花朵在解掉皮带后一蹭一蹭地把他的西裤褪至膝盖。

“这种有幻觉，如果你不点燃火焰的话，是不可能挣脱得掉的哦。”骸又笑了起来，“撒，你要怎么做呢？沢田纲吉。点燃火焰杀掉我吗？还是要用把我冰封囚禁起来？”因为太清楚对方的答案了，骸连他的回答都懒得等，直接在那雪白的颈子上狠狠地吮吸着。

“你在说什么啊？我们是同伴啊，我怎么会那样对你。”

看吧，就是这个回答，和我想的一模一样。

“KUFUFUFU，不要把我和令人作呕的黑手党并列在一起。”从那个时候开始，我就一直在憎恨黑手党，为了所谓的交易把自己捆在黑手党家族中，简直就是这一生最大的污点。我放任自己停留在这个充满罪恶的家族中，从来都只因为一个理由。

不管是夺取对方的性命还是让曾经被关押在水牢里许久的骸重新被囚禁住，哪一个选项都不是纲吉想要做的。“哈啊，不……骸，不要这样！”他颤抖着身体，藤蔓绕在下体轻轻磨蹭，带来异样的快感。

延展出来的花苞顺着股沟来到后穴，明明应当是虚假的幻觉，却可以在骸的操纵下进入自己身体，超直感明明能察觉是幻觉，但是因为骸的能力，幻觉具备了实体，所以那个存在感是真实的。

“呜……骸……”脖颈处是一阵阵的刺痛，这种啃咬的力度，不用到明天，今晚就会全部是青青紫紫的痕迹。手腕处的枯藤缠绕着，本该像绿色的手镯，但是那慢慢勒紧的行为却在极力彰显自己的存在感。“好奇怪……不要这样……”

“KUFUFUFUFU，真的想拒绝的话，为什么不点燃你的火焰呢？”骸让花苞不断深入对方身体，原本细小的花径开始变幻，慢慢地撑大对方的后穴。身体前方的绿藤伸出最细的一根磨蹭着着挺立在空气中的龟头。

“哈啊……后面……好涨，好难受……”纲吉在各种攻势之下被卸去了力道，软软地躺在桌面上，“不要玩了……骸……”纲吉突然疼得皱起眉头，环绕在阴茎处的细藤从马眼处钻了进去。

“来猜猜看吧，猜得出那是什么花就放过你。KUFUFUFUFU、”骸满意地看着自己的成果，棕发的男人西装外套被解下，纯白色的内衬大敞，白嫩的脖子上大大小小的红色印记组成一个“M”的字母。意念一动，缠绕在两边手腕上的藤蔓挪动到头顶处连接起来，一朵朵花苞点缀在手腕的束缚上。前方欲望被幻觉堵住的同时，后方被冰冷的异物不断抽插，你会怎么做呢？沢田纲吉。

纲吉此时的喘息已经不稳，后穴的东西一直在涨大，让他有种要被撑破的错觉，粗壮的棍状物随着骸的笑声在身体内进进出出。“这个东西……一点都不像花啊！……唔嗯……太……太快了……慢一点……”棍状物进出之间，柔软的花苞随着动作一阵一阵地顶在前列腺上。“太刺激……停……停下……骸……”

“给你一个提示，现在你全身上下的花都是同一种。”那是与死亡和地狱联结在一起的不洁之花。“哦呀哦呀，你现在这个表情，是想要哭出来吗？猜不对的话，哭出来也不会放过你的哦。KUFUFUFU。”

高纯度的橙色火焰突然在额前点燃，原本半阖的眼睑重新睁开后，露出了金红色的瞳孔。“答案是莲藕，到此为止了，骸。”

进入超死气模式后，所有的幻觉都被看破，开始慢慢变成雾气消散在空中。

“KUFUFUFUFUFUFU，”骸在幻觉全部消失前，将纲吉后穴中的东西抽出，一节一节的莲藕最前方是沾着体液的花苞，在两人眼前慢慢绽放，露出黄色的花蕊。“回答正确。这朵莲花就像是被你的体液浇灌到盛开了一样呢，沢田纲吉。”完全盛开的莲花瞬间化作雾气消失不见。

“够了，骸。”纲吉坐直身体，冷淡的面庞扫过对方凸起的下半身，“不做的话，现在就离开。”

骸死死地盯着面前这道闪耀着力量的死气之炎，“那你可要一直保持住这个状态啊，否则我的幻觉随时会再次出现的哦。”他伸手解开皮带，掏出自己早已勃发的阴茎。

纲吉面无表情，踢掉卡在脚踝处的裤子，赤裸着下半身倚靠在办公桌边沿，正等着对方的动作时，腰后突然伸出一双手将他抱住，纲吉怔了怔。蓝紫色的长发滑到自己的手臂上，温热的吐息出现在耳边，耳垂被含住轻轻吮吸，舌尖沿着耳廓舔舐。

耳朵是他敏感点，骸明明再清楚不过却还这样逗弄他，纲吉低喘着将身后的幻觉用火焰打破。“骸！”

“我还以为你会喜欢两个我一起上你，看来你只喜欢一个呢。”骸走上前，拉开对方的双腿，已经戴好安全套的阴茎借着润滑十分顺利地顶了进去。

“呼……呼……我对和幻觉……做爱，没有兴趣。”

“那还真是遗憾呢。”意味不明地笑了一声，骸把纲吉的腿环在自己腰上，让对方依靠在办公桌上就开始抽插起来。

“哈嗯……唔……”后腰倚在桌边沿，随着骸抽插的动作传来隐隐的疼痛，但是在这个地方，这个姿势已经是相对好一点的了。如果是被对方抱着坐在椅子上，搞不好要被要求自己动到高潮。“骸……骸……”念叨着对方的名字，身体前倾贴上对方的胸膛，双腿紧紧地夹着他的腰，双臂环在他的脖子上。这个姿势，会比刚才稍微好点，快感会比疼痛更明显。

骸没有管纲吉的小动作，他的全身心都投入在那道光一样的火炎之中，身体在温热的身体中抽插带来的是肉体的快感，看到这束光一般的火炎带来的是精神上的快感，对于幻术师来说，精神才是最容易获得慰藉的地方。

这就是把我一直束缚在这肮脏世界的光。沢田纲吉，点燃着死气之炎的你，在欲望中沉沦的模样比在战斗中还要耀眼啊。

一向表情冷淡的超死气模式并非不会露出其他表情，只要像现在这样，撞击对方身体的敏感点就会看到了。那微张露出舌尖的嘴唇、有些目光涣散的瞳孔、被渲染上红晕的双颊，带着轻微喘息的呻吟比战斗的怒吼更容易让人想要缴械投降。这就是被泼染上情欲的天空，如此危险、美艳，被我污染了的但是依旧澄澈的干净的天空。

 

发现纲吉到达高潮后，骸也没有再刻意忍耐，几次抽插后就射在了套子里。

把纲吉的身体揽入怀中，看着他依旧沉迷在高潮的余韵之中，橙色的火焰渐渐变小消失。

那么美丽的景色就这样消失了，稍微有点遗憾呢，下次再想想别的办法吧，总会再看到的，在情欲中挣扎的光一样的火焰。骸轻笑几声，带着黑手套的手指拂过之前印下的痕迹，这个力度刻印下的痕迹应该能维持住一段时间了。

“港口没有了那个不听话的贩毒家族，你也可以稍微松一口气吧，别把自己逼得太紧了。你的身体是属于我的，如果累垮了那就很糟糕了。”骸捻住他的额发理了理。

“谢谢你，骸。”纲吉放松地将身体的重量交给他，没有理会他十年如一日的夺取身体的话，抬起手腕看了一眼，怪罪地抱怨道：“你总是喜欢在明显的地方留下这种痕迹，就算涂药也要一段时间才能消掉，明天我还要去参加同盟家族的宴会啊。”

“KUFUFUFUFU，”骸勾起嘴角，手指轻点对方的手腕，“我把这层痕迹用幻觉盖掉就行了，这下不用擦药你也可以安心地去见那些恶心的黑手党了吧。”

纲吉点了点脑袋，接着又指了指脖子，说道：“脖子也要。”

骸顺从地帮他把所有比较外露的痕迹都用幻觉遮住了。异色的眼中闪过一丝狡黠。

 

后续：  
参加同盟宴会的时候，纲吉总觉得大家看着自己的眼神很奇怪，便顺着直觉找到角落里的库洛姆，想要问她借一下镜子看看是不是哪里仪容不整。

库洛姆迟疑了一下，指了指纲吉的脖子和手腕，“BOSS的身上……有痕迹。”

纲吉愣了一会儿，低头看向手腕，幻术好好的没有消散，手腕白皙正常没有任何痕迹，虽然看不到脖子但是应该也是一样没有任何问题才对。

“骸大人好像给BOSS加了幻术，您看不到吗？”

“我是叫他用了幻术……呃……”

……六道骸那个混蛋，的确是把痕迹用幻觉遮住了，但是这个幻觉只用在了自己身上……别人都是能正常看到这些痕迹的。

纲吉黑着脸拜托库洛姆重新施展了一个幻术，决定要好好挑一个能膈应六道骸的任务给他，比如说让他去保护同盟家族的BOSS一段时间，正好白兰最近特别爱到处煽风点火到处树敌，让骸过去帮忙，任他们两个互相伤害就是个不错的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得我神清气爽，看见战损27的图总是想要看他在超死气模式下被啪啪啪的样子，这个脑洞便宜你了69！


End file.
